(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test device, and more particularly to a test device capable of performing high-precision testing for an electronic product by the interlocking action of a force controllable vertical pressing pole, a pressure platform and a limiting position slice.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Presently, as the electronic product technology is becoming more and more mature, the structures of electronic products have higher and higher precision. Great importance is attached to the reliability tests of electronic products, among which a pressing test and a pulling/pushing test are the two most important items.
In the prior art, the test apparatus with lower precision shown in FIG. 1 is mostly used in the reliability tests. Such apparatus employs active and integrated transmission, and it transforms power from a motor into a push-pull force in the horizontal direction through a turbine 11, and the push-pull force directly acts on a device under test. Such conventional test apparatus has three shortcomings as follows:
A. the turbine shaft 111 has low precision due to the limitation of the anti-friction design and the mechanical lever self-design (about 0.5 mm of die tolerance), so the transformation of horizontal pushing force is difficult to achieve 1 mm;
B. With the horizontal push rod 12 directly acting on a sample under test, it is unable to control the force and easy to cause accidental damage to the sample and the tester; and
C. After a period of use, the turbine shaft wears out significantly will directly lead to a marked reduction in the precision of the tester as well as it is hard to improve through calibration.
Besides, there are high-precision insertion testers in prior art, but there are still some drawbacks as follows:
A. Such tester is precise but expensive, with a finite life, so the cost per testing is very high; and
B. The carrier of the tester can hold only one sample for one time, hence its low utilization rate increases the time that a test takes.